Untitled
by FreeingAlys
Summary: He stares up at you and you try to maintain your official intern look in front of Dr. Burke, but it’s hard, you love this guy.


**Title:** Untitled  
**Rating:** K+  
Summary: He stares up at you and you try to maintain your official intern look in front of Dr. Burke, but it's hard, you love this guy.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine it all belongs to ABC.  
**Author's Note:** I had to write another one guys. It's awesome writing practice, plus there isn't that many DennyIzzie stories out there. So I hope you like this one. Oh, and if you can think of a title let me know, I was completely drawing a blank.

**Untitled.**

He stares up at you and you try to maintain your official intern look in front of Dr. Burke, but it's hard, you love this guy. He flashes you a smile and you give him a smile back. Dr. Burke is concentrating on the paperwork to much to see the smile you gave Denny. "Stevens it looks like your patient is ready to leave." Dr. Burke tells you looking over at you and you smile broadly at him, Denny is alive, Denny is fine and you're happy.

"That's great." You say and smile over at Denny who has the biggest smile on his face, and you can see why. He's alive and you can tell he's happy about it.

Turning back to Denny Dr. Burke spoke again. "And Denny, you can gather your belongings and leave. It was nice knowing you."

"Thanks Doc. It was great to know you as well." Denny tells his surgeon and Dr. Burke leaves.

"You can go!" You exclaim happily at Denny and he smiles at you.

"When he said 'gather my belongings' do you think he meant you too?" Denny asked a joke on his tongue and you laugh.

"Enough of that Denny, get your ass out of that bed!" You tell him peeling the blanket away from his sweater and jeaned body.

Smiling at you Denny slowly gets out of his bed, you can tell it's hard at him after being in a bed all that time. "It's good to be golden again." Denny says as he stands on his two feet, and you lightly touch is arm.

"It's good to see you golden." You tell him knowing you've only really seen him sick. Now you can know him as well and as the Denny he was before his heart landed him in Seattle Grace.

"Let's get this show on the road." Denny says and you leave him to wheel his wheelchair over to him.

"Alright Denny you ready to face the world?" You asked him as he sits in the chair and you grip the handles, preparing yourself to push him.

"Yes I am Izzie." He answers and you can hear the happiness in his voice.

"Alright, let's go." You say and you wheel him out of his room and into the hospital hallway. Other patients and doctors watch as you take him out of the wing and to the entrance. You wheel him to the door and outside. "There's your taxi." You say and you push him as close to the taxi door as you can get.

Stepping away from the back of the chair you watch as Denny stands up out of the chair. "Thank you Izzie." He says facing you and smiling wide, and you realize why you love him exactly.

"Your welcome Denny." You say back and now you're smiling and you can't stop it.

"I wanted you to have this." He says and pulls a slip of paper out of his brown bag, you take it from his fingers and glance at it.

You see it has a phone number and apartment address on it. "What am I looking at?" You ask him even though you know the answer.

"My information." Denny lets out in his joking manner and you smile. "Call me when you can." He says and you nod your head, knocking your hair an inch from breaking out of it's ponytail.

"Of course I will Denny." You tell him and then you want to kiss him. So you do.

"See you." Denny says when you pull away, ending the kiss.

"Yeah bye Denny." You say and you watch him slip into the backseat of the cab. You watch as he closes the door and tell the cab driver where to go. You watch him wave at you and you wave back.

Gripping his phone number and address in your hand you watch the taxi drive away and you miss Denny before he has fully left. Turning away from the curb with the wheelchair in hand you know your job won't be quite the same without Denny Duquette as your patient.


End file.
